King Dice Little Baby Mug
by QueenStorie
Summary: Cuphead got hurt after getting one of the Contracts. Now Mugman goes to get King Dice's contract but things didn't go as he had hoped. Warning Diapers ,spanking, Adoption of a poor little mug.


King Dice little baby girl.

Cuphead got hurt after getting one of the Contracts. Now Mugman goes to get King Dice's contract but things didn't go as he had hoped. Warning Diapers ,spanking, Adoption of a poor little mug.

Mugman walked up to King Dice house holding the last few contracts in his trembling hands. Cuphead got hurt in their last fight and had to rest so it was up to Mugman. He walked up to the door and gently knocked on the purple door. He trembled as the door opened to revile King Dice.

"Well well, well if it isn't Mugboy what are you doing here al alone?" He asked Pulling him in after taking the contracts

"C….c…cuphead got hurt so I'm …..h hhhere to get your c…. … . ." Mugman stuttered hlding his finger gun out his whole body trembling.

Dice looked at him with a raised brow before and evil smile came on to his face. He began to slowly walk to Mugman who was backing up into a wall hand gun still out. Dice grin turned more vile. With every step he took the more cornered and helpless did Mugs feel. Soon enough Dice had Mugs backed into the corner with no way out. His whole little body was shaking at the tall being in front of him.

"Oh you poor, poor little thing. You must be feeling awful." Dice cooed out.

"Wha…..what?" Mugs squeaked.

"I can see all the pain and suffering inside of you little mug. I can practically hear your soul begging to be forgiven. It must be eating you alive. To know that you hurt so many people and for what. Oh that's right all because your brother made a deal with my boss." He said as if comforting him.

"No we…we."

"Oh no I think you know that what your brother did was wrong. Why I beat you even tried to get him to stop and he didn't listen. Am I right."

Mugman couldn't say anything King Dice was right. Tears began to build up in his eyes. He didn't want to fight Cuphead made him fight. Mugs tried to keep himself from crying in front of King Dice but it wasn't working. Dice gloved hand took his chin and raised it to meet his eyes.

"Now you see that's what happens when you play grown up games. You pay the price. Oh but don't worry your little head now about your brother lets focuses on you. Lets see if we can fix your problem."

"But I don't have a problem."

Dice shake his head at Mugs.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Now see that's where your in denial and that only makes the pain worse. Don't you want it to stop. I can help you Mugs all you have to do is ask." Dice said kneeling down.

The pain in Mugmans chest began to grown. Tears began to flow down his face. It hurts it hurts so bad. He looked at King Dice who looked like he was waiting for him to make the next move. His gun finger fell to his side as his shoulders began to shake.

"Please make the pain stop." Mugman whispered looking at the floor.

" Ah ah ah Mugs you got to say it right. Come on now say it. 'Please daddy I need to be punished.' Come on now you can do it." Dice said with a grin.

Mugman began to cry. Big fat tears fell from his eyes to the floor. He didn't care what he had to say just to make the pain stop. He took a deep breath and looked at Dice.

"Please, please Daddy I need to be punished please take this pain away please." Mugman sobbed out.

King Dice stood up and straitened his suite out looking at Mugman through stern eyes.

"That's better. Now lets get started." King Dice said and grabbed Mugmans handle.

He walked over to his purple couch and sat down pulling Mugman over his lap. He grabbed the back of Mugmans pants and pulled them off his body. Mugs gasped but stayed silent wiping away some of his tears as he lays over King Dice lap. Dice tossed the pants away and patted mugs back.

"Very good Mugs. Not fighting this is a good way to start feeling better. Now stay still Mugs and try not to kick for Daddy. The sooner we star the sooner you'll be feeling better."

Mugman whimpered but nodded that he understood. Dice raised his hand high and brought it down with a loud smack.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

POP

WHAP

The smacks kept coming down on Mugmans backside that it was starting to turn red

"OWW OH OW OW OUCH OWWWIEEE WA WA WAAAAAAHAHAHAAAA." Mugs sobbed.

"We aren't done yet little one. Tell daddy why you are being punished." Dice said laying a few hard swats to Mugs sit spot.

"Because OW I OWWWW I hurt OUCH people and AH I didn't stop OWOWOWOW Cuphead from making a Deal OWOWOWOW OUCH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA." Mug cried out.

"That's right (SMACK) you hurt (SMACK) and followed (SMACK) your foolish (SMACK) Brother into (SMACK) a stupid ( SMACK) Deal." Dice scolded.

Mugmans backside was a bright Cherry red by this time so Dice decided to wrap this up.

"All Right little mug just a few more and we're done."

He shifted Mugs forwards and wrapped his leg over mugs smaller ones before pulling a wooden spoon from out of the couch. This gave him a good angle of the tender area where he sits.

"Now hold still just 17 with the spoon on your sit spot one for each soul contract and we will be done." Dice said tapping the spoon on his bottom.

In quick swats the fell hard sharp and fast. Leaving Mugman to gasp and cry out trying to kick his legs to get away for the pain. When the last one hit to the red spot it was over. Mugman layed over his lap crying his eyes out. Dice picked him up and laid him over his shoulder before standing up and walking up stairs. He walked down the purple hallway to a door next to his and opened it to show a light blue nursery set up.

He walked over to the changing table and laid Mugman down on it before pulling out a diaper, Cooling cream, and a bottle of water. He lifted Mugs legs up and placed the diaper under him and started to gently rub the cooling cream into Mugs Cherry red bottom.

"Now I hope you learned your lesson little one cause I have no issue of doing this again if you need it. From now on I expect you to listen to daddy do you understand." Dice scolded.

"Yes (Sniff) I understand Daddy." Mug whimpered back as Dice finished and taped the diaper closed.

"Good now how about some water before you take a nap." Dice said picking him up and sitting in a rocking chair.

He moved the bottle over to Mugs mouth and soon enough he was drinking the water while laying on Dice chest. Mugs found comfort on Dice warm chest. Plus the gentle rocking was making him sleepy and soon enough fell asleep. After he fell asleep Dice laid him down in his light blue crib. Replacing the bottle with a paci and giving him a little stuffed rabbit that he snuggled into right way before covering him with a blanket.

Dice gave him a kiss on his head before leaving the room. Just as he closed the door the phone range. He walked down stairs and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well how did it go?" It was his boss the Devil.

"Better then it was planed and your end?" He asked

"Had a little trouble with Cup but nothing I couldn't handle."

"That's good I also have the rest of the soul contracts with me I'll bring them by later after Mugs nap. I think he will be very happy to see his brother and his new 'Papa'."

"Alright then but I wouldn't be surprised if Cuphead can't sit."

"Ahh had to tan his hide did ya?"

"Eup had to bend him over a chair and give him a few lick of my tawse but after that he settled down."

"Well you wanted him boss. It was part of the deal after all."

"Ha not complaining at all about that. Alright I'll see you later can't wait to break the news that they have been adopted." Devil Chuckled.

"You got it Boss good luck." He chuckled and hanged up.


End file.
